


Outrunning the Dark

by ralsbecket



Series: Taboo Challenge [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song: Power Over Me (Dermot Kennedy), unedited because we die as men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Taboo Writing Challenge - Day 4: Anal milking-Naruto knows the kind of effect he has on Sasuke, but today he'd be getting a taste of his own medicine. Who knew that Sasuke was so adept with using his fingers?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805110
Kudos: 53
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Outrunning the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> “You decide if darkness knows you well  
> That lesson of love, all that it was  
> I need you to see  
> You've got that power over me”  
> \- Dermot Kennedy, _Power Over Me_

Sasuke could feel his presence in the bedroom, there was no question. But if he wanted to finish preparing for his exams before morning, he had to force himself to focus on the notes in front of him and ignore –

Naruto saddled up beside the desk, wrapping his arms around the raven-haired man’s waist and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. An involuntary shiver ran through Sasuke, and he took in a breath. Masking his irritation, he asked, “Naruto, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Ignore me, keep studying,” the blond responded. He began littering his skin with soft kisses, licking a strip up his neck to his earlobe. Naruto’s hand palmed Sasuke over his trousers, eliciting a strained sigh from his lips.

Naruto was well aware of the kind of effect he had on Sasuke. Distracting from stressful things was something that the latter was _really_ good at, and it wasn’t long before the Uchiha surrendered to the touch of his partner. Their lips found each other once he stood from the chair, the both of them stumbling around the room blindly before finding the bed.

The taste of him was divine. Naruto had worked his way past his lips, mapping his mouth out with his tongue. He swallowed a sigh when their hips began to grind simultaneously, trying to fight for some friction between them. They rolled around the mattress, barely breaking their heated kiss, with Sasuke managing to straddle Naruto and pin his arms up above his head.

“Sasuke,” he managed to groan in between kisses. “I was trying to – Just let me –”

The Uchiha moved to suck at the skin along the Uzumaki’s neck, grinning triumphantly when he noticed the angry red marks already forming on his tanned skin. Sasuke left a bruising kiss against Naruto’s lips once more as he unzipped his black and orange jacket, trailing open-mouthed kisses down his throat and chest. Sasuke edged off the bed, kneeling over Naruto.

His blue eyes slid down and met Sasuke’s dark ones, half-lidded and blown with lust. Naruto was breathless. As the brunet hooked his fingers under the blond’s waistline, Naruto muttered, “I’m supposed to be doing this to you, _baka_.”

Sasuke’s only response was his signature smirk. He reached up to caress Naruto’s cheek before instructing him to put his fingers in his mouth. With his free hand, Sasuke expertly unzipped Naruto’s pants and tugged it and his underwear past his hips. The brunet gripped the blond’s cock in hand and gave a few strokes, leaning forward and attending to his perfectly exposed pair with his tongue. Naruto’s mouth fell open in a quiet moan; Sasuke moved his now-coated fingers to his back entrance, circling his forefinger at the puckered rim before pushing in one slender finger to the knuckle.

“Fuck, Sa-Sasuke, I’m –”

“So soon?” Sasuke teased, turning his wrist as he pumped his finger in and out of his boyfriend. A moan of pleasure came from Naruto, muffled against his fist. His cock looked almost painfully hard in Sasuke’s hand, and he wrapped his lips over the head of it as he inserted another finger. He began to suck off Naruto as he scissored his fingers, hoping to balance out the likely uncomfortable feeling.

One of Naruto’s hands found purchase in Sasuke’s hair, fingers pulling at his locks as he began to fuck into his hot mouth. The latter started to pump his own fingers faster, crooking them slightly as he went. Naruto was hissing out curses in between loud moans and cries of his name. The overstimulation must have been sending his mind reeling, and every little sound that escaped Naruto’s lips was music to Sasuke’s ears. He could feel himself straining against his own pants, a pleasant ache building in his gut.

Sasuke continued his ministrations, replacing his mouth on Naruto’s cock with his other hand. Both worked in tandem to bring Naruto closer to his release – three fingers now curling at his entrance while the other hand pumped his length. Naruto tried to form a coherent sentence, but all that Sasuke could decipher was _holy shit fuck yesyesyes right there don’t stop_.

He watched Naruto slowly unravel and surrender to his more basic instincts. His back arched off the bed, fingers gripping at the bedsheets in a desperate attempt to ground himself. The blond’s hips moved with Sasuke’s hands in an attempt to chase the release that was so close to him.

“I need – _fuck_ –” Naruto threw his head back into the mattress, groaning out, “Fucking fuck me already!”

Without hesitation, Sasuke moved to undo his bottoms. Once free of the constricting clothing, he gave himself a couple quick strokes, hand already slicking up his cock. The brunet angled himself at the blond’s entrance, leaning forward to capture his lips with his as he slowly thrusted into him. They gasped and moaned almost simultaneously; Sasuke’s head dropped to Naruto’s shoulder as he started up a fast pounding pace.

Naruto hugged his legs around Sasuke’s waist as best as he could with clothes on, feeling that ever familiar coil in his lower abdomen with each snap of their hips. After a few more thrusts, he found himself seeing white, his body tingling as he fell into bliss and euphoria. Cum began to shoot from his cock and all over his shirt, but Naruto could care less because Sasuke was thrusting into him harder and faster as he chased his own release.

He carded his fingers through his dark hair, saying with conviction, “Cum for me, Sasuke.”

Sasuke pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in hard, hitting the perfect spot inside of Naruto that caused him to let out a low moan. He continued to aim for that spot with every following thrust, straining a groan when he came, the feeling of unbridled pleasure washing over him from head to toe. Sasuke’s hips kept moving even as ribbon after ribbon of his cum filled Naruto. The blond let out another moan as a second orgasm roll through him.

They stayed like that, for a while, breathless. With their arms wrapped around each other and Sasuke situated to the hilt inside of him. He eventually pulled out, falling beside his boyfriend and leaving sloppy kisses against his mouth. Naruto moved against Sasuke’s side, pulling his chin down in order to look him in the eyes, black meeting blue. Neither of them needed to say anything more to know the feelings shared between them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I... have no excuse. Hope you enjoyed the gratuitous PWP because I wrote this in a couple hours and I'm still relatively new at writing M/M. Also, somewhat inspired by an unpublished fic I wrote on deviantART in like 2010 (cringe)
> 
> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
